Ange Gardien
by Walkyrie
Summary: Attention Spoiler ! John Watson écrit the Final Problem en se souvenant de l'homme qui l'a aimé mais il ne sait pas que son gardien veille sur lui . C'est un slash attention !


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Sherlock Holmes et d'ailleurs sur un film . J'espère être à la hauteur de notre insupportable mais néanmoins irrésistible détective .

Attention ceci est un spoiler du film Sherlock Holmes jeu d'ombres . Bonne lecture .

Ange Gardien

Assit à son bureau , dans son cabinet , le bon docteur John Watson tapait avec douleur les évènements qui avaient entrainés la mort de celui qui fut à ses yeux son meilleur ami , son frère et partenaire . Mais même sur le papier il devait se forcer à retenir ses sentiments , éviter à tout prix que les mots ne dépasse sa pensée . Si ses doigts retranscrivaient cette affreuse histoire avec calme , son cœur lui , hurlait de chagrin et de colère . Jamais il n'avait autant haït un homme comme il haïssait Moriarty . Cet homme qui était à ses yeux le diable mais aussi la Némésis de Holmes lui avait enlever l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui . Car il n'y avait pas que le chagrin qui étreignait le cœur du docteur , il y avait aussi la culpabilité . John se sentait coupable de n'être pas arriver à temps sur le balcon pour sauver le détective , il se sentait coupable de ne lui avoir jamais dit à quel point il lui était cher mais surtout , il se sentait terriblement coupable de n'avoir pas compris plutôt l'ampleur de ses sentiments à l'égard de son ami . On dit souvent qu'on ne se rend compte à quel point on aime quelqu'un que lorsqu'on l'a perdu . A présent John comprenait pourquoi , lorsque Sherlock lui faisait un rare compliment cela lui réchauffait le cœur , quand il était prés de lui il se sentait tellement en sécurité , la raison pour laquelle , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver si beau . Il repensa au corps puissant de Holmes malgré son hygiène de vie atroce ,à ses grands yeux bruns intenses, à ses cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau dans lesquelles il aimait passer ses doigts lorsqu'il le soignait après un combat , quand il était inconscient ou dormait .Il rougit en sentant la chaleur montait dans son ventre mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa tristesse . Le bon docteur ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps , pourquoi le faire de toute façon ? Il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes , depuis le premier jours . Il l'aimait encore même si la mort les avaient séparé . Le regard plein de tendresse que son ami lui avait lancé avant de se jeter dans l'abîme bouillonnante de Reichenbach fut la confirmation finale de son amour pour le détective . Sa douleur s'en trouvait renforcé . Sa culpabilité le tiraillait d'avantage quand il pensait à Mary . Il avait essayé d'aimer son épouse , de tout son cœur , mais même dans ses bras son cœur ne battait que pour le détective. .Maintenant il ne pouvait que faire semblant d'aimer sa vie conjugale . C'est alors que Mary entra dans le bureau , un petit paquet dans les mains qu'on avait livré à son époux . Elle resta un instant avec lui parlant de leur prochain voyage de noces mais John n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite . Dés qu'elle fut sortit Watson ouvrit le paquet et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il reconnut l'objet que contenait la petite boite . Il reconnut la petite réserve d'oxygène de Mycroft avec laquelle Sherlock jouait en Suisse . La façon dont l'ainé des Holmes avait demandé à son cadet de ne pas jouer avec l'objet , montrait vraiment les liens de sang qui les unissaient . John comprit alors que ce n'était pas Mycroft qui lui avait envoyé cet objet . Son cœur se mit à battre très vite tandis qu'il retenait des larmes d'espoir . Même si cet espoir était aussi fragile il avait envie d'y croire encore une fois . Il se leva et rattrapa sa femme sans s'être aperçu que son ange gardien était plus proche de lui qu'il imaginait .

Sherlock Holmes bien caché par son camouflage urbain était un peu déçus que Watson ne l'ait pas repéré . Mais il savait que malgré la mort de Moriarty le danger n'était pas écarté , Moran était toujours dans la nature et il ne supporterait pas si il arrivait le moindre mal à John . Il n'y avait que deux choses que Sherlock avait redouté toute sa vie : qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qui lui sont chères et tomber amoureux . Ce n'est pas que l'amour le dérangeait mais il trouvait ce sentiment bien cruel tout en étant agréable . Sa mère bien aimée lui disait souvent que l'amour bien qu'ayant son lot de souffrance nous rendait plus humains et fort qu'on ne le pensait . Il en avait eu la preuve dés le jour où il s'aperçut que le beau docteur John Watson avait prit son cœur en otage . Plus d'une fois il avait été tenté d'avouer son amour à son ami . Mais il savait très bien qu'il risquait de perdre à jamais son seul véritable compagnon et que la société londonienne les détruiraient . Maudite société hypocrite . La seule personne à qui il avait put se confier était son grand frère qui bien sûr ne le jugea pas et lui exprima son soutien et son respect d'aîné . Le détective était heureux d'avoir trouvé du réconfort auprès de sa famille lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin . Il aimait John de toute son âme et par amour il s'était résigné à le voir épouser Mary Morstan bien que cela lui déchirer le cœur . Lui-même s'était surprit : Lui le roi de l'égoïsme par excellence avait fait un effort de compréhension . Décidément John Watson l'avait vraiment changé . A présent il le regardait avec tendresse en train de taper à sa machine . Il aurait facilement put lire les émotions dans les beaux yeux bleus de son amour mais il ne voulait pas . Dieu qu'il avait envie de se lever ,d'arracher son déguisement et de serrer le docteur dans ses bras . Mais il connaissait assez bien Watson pour savoir que si il faisait ça , celui-ci risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque ou pire lui flanquer un coup de poing monumental . Il dût se retenir de rire à cette pensée tandis que Mary entrait dans la pièce avec le paquet qu'il avait fait envoyé . Malgré sa jalousie envers Mary il reconnaissait qu'il avait un certain respect pour elle . C'était une femme brillante et sérieuse dont l'aide lui avait été fort utile pour décoder le carnet rouge de Moriarty . Il savait qu'avec elle , John était en sécurité . Il s'attendrit en voyant son ami se lever après avoir découvert le contenu du colis et attendit qu'il sortit de la pièce avant d'arracher son masque et de se lever . Après avoir saluer ce brave Gladstone il s'avança vers le bureau et sourit en lisant les dernières lignes sur la machine à écrire .Il embrassa ses doigts et déposa ce baiser sur la touche point d'interrogation qu'il pressa . En attendant de pouvoir réapparaitre devant son ami , il se jura de tenir son rôle d'ange gardien amoureux .

Voilà ma première fanfic sur ce couple . Le film m'a vraiment inspiré et j'espère qu'il sortira vite en DVD ^^


End file.
